<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring is not an advantage by Hatsherlocked, I_Am_Momo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945624">Caring is not an advantage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked'>Hatsherlocked</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo'>I_Am_Momo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vergüenza, desamor, miedo, porno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft y Greg llevan saliendo un mes y aunque Greg está deseoso de llegar hasta el final respeta que Mycroft se lo quiera tomar con calma. Aunque eso no le impedirá que disfrute del porno con etiquetas que se asemejan al pelirrojo hasta que ve un video donde el propio Mycroft sale de joven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring is not an advantage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts">Hatsherlocked</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea original de Hatsherlocked. Aunque la historia pueda parecer triste, tiene un final feliz. Esperamos que la disfruten y que dejen un comentario y kudos, ¡eso anima muchísimo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“¡Solo un día más! Se me está haciendo eterno :( No faltes por favor, te echo de menos.” </em>GL</p><p><em>“Inglaterra puede esperar, nosotros no. Yo también deseo volver a verte.” </em>MH</p><p>Greg sonrió al leer el mensaje. Aquello era falso, Inglaterra siempre estaría por delante de él y de cualquiera menos de Sherlock, pero el mero hecho de decirlo le reconfortaba de manera agradable. Ambos eran hombres ocupados y priorizaban el trabajo ante todo y eran lo suficientemente adultos como para asumir y comprender esa decisión.</p><p>Aunque hacía años que se conocían, empezaron a salir hace tan solo un mes. Al principio solo quedaban para hablar de Sherlock. Mycroft quería recibir un informe casi semanal de lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock y Greg lo hacía porque había visto al detective en situaciones horribles y quería que tuviera la vigilancia de su hermano mayor.</p><p>Un día quedaron de forma habitual en un restaurante, estaba programado como cada semana pero el nombre de Sherlock no salió en toda la cena. Estuvieron hablando de música, literatura, arte y de los trabajos de ambos. La conversación no se quedó vacía en ningún momento y Greg pudo ver que Mycroft era poseedor de una sonrisa sincera y tierna.</p><p>Al despedirse, lo hicieron con un apretón de manos pero ninguno la soltó. Greg había elevado la vista para intentar adivinar en que estaba pensando Mycroft pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se sonrojaron y miraron a lados opuestos.</p><p>—¿Te parece que quedemos el viernes para comer? —le había preguntado.</p><p>Mycroft sonrió dulcemente y le respondió que sería un placer.</p><p>De eso ya hacía un mes. Un maravilloso mes en el que quedaban dos veces en semana sin ningún tipo de cancelación, e incluso se habían visto algún sábado porque no podían estar alejados el uno del otro. Aunque había un pequeño problema.</p><p>La falta intimidad.</p><p>Ambos rondaban los cincuenta, ya no eran un par de adolescentes tímidos avergonzados de sus cuerpos. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, por supuesto, pero el único acercamiento que había logrado tener con Mycroft fueron un par de besos que había iniciado él y, pese a que el político se los había devuelto, cuando se habían separado siempre tenía una expresión triste y aterrada en el rostro.</p><p>Greg había aprendido a no acercarse a Mycroft a no ser que este quisiera, agarrarle de la mano solo cuando el político la rozaba contra él y devolver los abrazos que Mycroft iniciaba. Estos breves acercamientos eran demasiados intensos para Greg, el cual no se había masturbado tanto desde que era adolescente.</p><p>Incluso había tenido que huir repentinamente de una cita a Mycroft porque mientras se abrazaban, solo con oler la colonia del político toda su sangre se había abajado a su ingle y le era imposible pensar con claridad. Deseaba abordar el tema de forma directa y sin tapujos con Mycroft pero tampoco quería que el político saliera huyendo.</p><p>Greg suspiró cansado cuando llegó a casa, dejó el abrigo sobre el perchero y se dejó caer en el sofá. El día había sido una mierda, lleno de papeleo y broncas entre Donovan, Sherlock y Anderson. Encendió la tele con el único propósito de que su cerebro se pusiera en piloto automático, pero solo había noticias que parecían avecinar un apocalipsis y series policíacas.</p><p>—No gracias —murmuró mientras apagaba la televisión.</p><p>Ya tenía bastante en el trabajo, no quería ver series que trataran de lo mismo. Cogió el portátil de encima de la mesita que había frente al sofá, lo dejó sobre el regazo y se dispuso a comprobar su email. Quizás un correo de su hermana y sus sobrinas podría alegrarle el día.</p><p>Después de eliminar los correos de las fans de Sherlock y responder a un mensaje de su hermana mayor donde le decía que Daisy había perdido su primer diente, se encontró con publicidad de una página web porno.</p><p>No era un correo basura, tenía una suscripción de pago a esa web por voluntad propia. Le gustaba el porno como a la mayoría de la gente, pero él tenía un gusto específico: porno clásico. Sobre todo, aquel que se había rodado entre los ochenta y los noventa. Los cánones de belleza no eran los actuales, la calidad de las filmaciones dejaba mucho que desear y no eran tan explícitas pero parecían mucho más reales.</p><p>Sus búsquedas eran muy específicas y siempre que se subía un nuevo video con esas etiquetas se le envía un mensaje. Los pelirrojos estaban dentro de su preferencia inicial y el porno amateur siempre estaba por encima de aquellas películas que eran grabadas en un estudio.</p><p>Se recostó en el sofá y se desabrochó el pantalón, se bajó la cremallera y un poco los calzoncillos. Aún no había iniciado el video y ya estaba medio duro por la anticipación. Pensó en levantarse y coger algo de lubricante que tenía en su habitación, pero como se entretuviera no duraría demasiado.</p><p>Inició el video y se acarició ligeramente, provocando que un hormigueo recorriera su vientre y le erizara el vello de la nuca.</p><p>La escena comenzó en un dormitorio. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la colcha estampada de tigre siberiano sobre la cama. Le encantaba lo hortera que eran los ochenta. El cuarto parecía preparado, había demasiadas cortinas rojas donde debían de estar las paredes y la única ventana que había era claramente una de pega pues el paisaje era una foto de una playa del caribe.</p><p>Un chico alto y moreno salió de uno de los laterales, se tiró en la cama con un libro de texto y fingió que estudiaba. Al momento entró otro muchacho alto y de pelo pelirrojo brillante. Greg se acarició un poco, aquello prometía.</p><p>El pelirrojo estaba de espaldas a la cámara, se movió lentamente hacia la cama. Parecía estar muy nervioso por lo que seguramente sería su primera película porno. Aquello solo hizo que le gustase más.</p><p><em>—¿Qué estudias? —</em>dijo el muchacho pelirrojo con voz temblorosa.</p><p>El moreno cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.</p><p>
  <em>—Anatomía. Estaba estudiando el aparato reproductor.</em>
</p><p>El moreno se levantó y gateó por la cama hasta el pelirrojo, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta que se tumbó a su lado.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Quiere que repasemos juntos? Te puedo enseñar lo que he aprendido.</em>
</p><p>Greg sonrió, la trama era muy escasa pero tampoco iba a pedir porno con derecho a un BAFTA.</p><p>El pelirrojo dio un suspiro tembloroso y se recostó en la cama, ni tan siquiera le dio tiempo a ser enfocado pues el moreno se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarle como si intentara sacar un demonio de su boca.</p><p>—A este paso llegará al aparato reproductor a través de las amígdalas… —se dijo Greg riéndose.</p><p>El pelirrojo estaba muy tenso y agarraba la camiseta del moreno con los puños apretados. No era lo más erótico que Greg había visto y las ganas de masturbarse se habían perdido un poco pero quería ver cuando llegaban a la acción, eso o como acababa la historia.</p><p>El moreno se separó y miró frunció el entrecejo cabreado.</p><p>—Relájate Mike, vas a joderlo todo —dijo en un murmullo.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió algo nervioso y se recostó en las almohadas, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda.</p><p>Greg arrugó el entrecejo, se enderezó en el sofá y se inclinó sobre el portátil. Sentía una punzada en la nuca, algo que le decía que tenía que estar atento a su entorno porque iba a pasar algo malo.</p><p>El chico moreno comenzó a besar el largo cuello del pelirrojo mientras introducía las manos por debajo de la camiseta, este se arqueó instintivamente hacia el lado contrario. Tenía los ojos cerrados claramente concentrado en la excitación y no en todo lo que podría haber alrededor. Y estaba fallando en ello.</p><p>Cuando el moreno le abrió el pantalón y le desnudó de cintura para abajo se podía ver claramente como no estaba excitado lo más mínimo.</p><p>El moreno, el cual no tenía vergüenza ninguna ante la situación, terminó de desnudarle y se quitó su propia ropa lanzándola por la habitación. Se volvió a poner encima del muchacho pelirrojo y comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, a cambiar de posiciones y a frotarse mientras rodaban por la cama.</p><p>Greg se subió los calzoncillos y se cerró el pantalón.</p><p>El moreno estaba completamente erecto pero el pelirrojo estaba pálido e hiperventilaba. Suspiró. ¿En qué clase de situación podría estar un chico para grabar una película porno si no quería hacerlo? ¿El dinero? Como policía sabía que la gente hacía cualquier tipo de trabajo aunque no quisiera solo por tener un par de libras más en el bolsillo, pero el instinto de Greg le decía que esa no era la razón.</p><p>La cámara cambió de ángulo, acercándose a los muchachos. El moreno sacó un bote de lubricante debajo de las almohadas y untó una gran cantidad en sus dedos. Palmeó las caderas del chico con una mano y el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, escondió la cabeza bajo las almohadas y alzó su trasero en señal de ofrecimiento.</p><p>El moreno no perdió tiempo y metió dos dedos lubricados en el estrecho agujero sin ningún tipo de decoro, haciendo al pelirrojo gritar por la intrusión.</p><p><em>—Joder, estás muy apretado Mycroft. Me dan ganas de follarte sin prepararte </em>—dijo.</p><p>El dedo de Greg voló hacia el portátil y cerró el video.</p><p>Todo se quedó en silencio.</p><p>Las imágenes del video se repetían en la cabeza una y otra vez, tenía el estómago contraído y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta desde el principio? Mycroft era su novio y era físicamente igual que al muchacho que parecía en el video. Era cierto que el vídeo tenía mala calidad, ¿pero no darse cuenta?</p><p>¿Y ahora que hacía? El vídeo acaba de subirse pero estaba en la parte pública de la página y ya tenía más de mil visitas. Todo el mundo tenía acceso a él y podría ver como el hombre más importante de Inglaterra era follado sin compasión por un muchacho que parecía carecer de ética alguna.</p><p>Perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto.</p><p>Solo se le ocurría una cosa que hacer, y aunque podría ser doloroso para Mycroft era el único con poder necesario para hacer desaparecer ese video en un par de minutos. Sacó el teléfono y marcó. Solo dos tonos bastaron para que la alegre voz del político sonara al otro lado.</p><p>—Gregory, no esperaba que me llamaras —dijo, el tono de voz era cansado pero sin duda feliz por la llamada.</p><p>—Hola Mycroft —murmuró Greg —. No es una llama de placer, es porque… —suspiró profundamente, mejor quitar la tirita de un solo tirón —. ¿Tienes un ordenador cerca?</p><p>La voz de Mycroft dudo, seguramente pensándose lo peor respecto a su hermano</p><p>—Dame un segundo —dijo, se escucharon unos pasos y luego unos dedos tecleando —. Ya estoy, ¿qué tengo que buscar?</p><p>—Es algo personal pero… —suspiró resignado —. Te voy a dar la dirección de una web, entra en ella y…. No sé.</p><p>Recuperó la dirección web y se la dictó letra a letra. Escuchó un sonido ahogado, no de la grabación sino del propio Mycroft.</p><p>—Myc, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Greg con miedo.</p><p>—Gracias por la información, tomaré medidas ahora mismo —respondió Mycroft con la voz fría y distante que le caracterizaba.</p><p>Greg no pudo replicar, la llamada se cortó en cuanto el político terminó de hablar. Se quedó mirando su teléfono durante largo rato esperando una llamada de vuelta o un mensaje pero nada sucedió. Cerró el ordenador y se fue hasta la cama, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado.</p><p>Si hubiera sabido desde un primer momento quien era el chico pelirrojo nunca hubiera continuado el vídeo. Quería ver a Mycroft desnudo, por supuesto que sí, pero quería que fuese el político quien le diera ese regalo.</p><p>Alcanzó su móvil de encima de la mesita de noche y le envió un mensaje.</p><p><em>“Siento lo ocurrido, espero que no te cause problemas.”</em> GL</p><p>Aquello no mejoró su estado de ánimo, tenía que disculparse.</p><p><em>“No lo he visto entero. En cuanto te he reconocido lo he cortado. No he continuado viéndolo. De haberlo sabido antes jamás lo habría reproducido. Lo siento.” </em>GL</p><p>No sabía si era una disculpa o si era un mensaje adecuado pero quizás Mycroft agradeciera que respetara su intimidad. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama. Esperaba un mensaje o algún tipo de señal por parte del político pero cuando se durmió aún no había recibido nada.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue revisar su teléfono pero no tenía ningún mensaje. Suspiró profundamente y se fue a duchar para comenzar su día. A media tarde, entró en el enlace y comprobó con alegría que el video había sido borrado. Ahora esperaba de corazón que nadie lo hubiese descargado o que no lo volvieran a subir.</p><p>Esa noche podría hablar con Mycroft del tema, o no, pero solo quería hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y que si quería contarle algo estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Llegó al restaurante con una sensación de culpa en el pecho. Culpa que no debería de tener.</p><p>Él no había colgado el video, ni lo había terminado de ver pero no haber reconocido a Mycroft lo traía de cabeza. Llevaba fijándose en todos los rasgos del político mucho antes de que empezaran a salir, la nariz aguileña, las cejas tan finas y pelirrojas, las pestañas.</p><p>Se sentó en una mesa y pidió una copa mientras esperaba, a las que le siguieron dos copas más. Mycroft no llegaba y no respondía a sus mensajes ni a sus llamadas. Tres horas más tarde, y harto de que los camareros le miraran con lástima, salió del restaurante. Notaba como cada cámara de la ciudad estaba clavada en su nuca y Mycroft lo estuviera observando detrás de cada ella.</p><p><em>“No me importa que me hayas dejado plantado. Lo entiendo. Aun así, me hubiese gustado que me dijeras que no ibas a venir.</em>” GL</p><p>Greg pensó que con ese mensaje amistoso Mycroft respondería o se disculparía pero nada de eso ocurrió. Esperó pacientemente al viernes para poder verle de nuevo. No se veían desde hacía una semana y de verdad que esperaba verlo ese día, abrazarle y asegurarle de que todo iba a ir bien.</p><p>Pero Mycroft no se presentó tampoco ese día.</p><p>En esa ocasión no esperó ni a terminar la primera copa. Sabía que no iba a aparecer y quería saber de sus labios el por qué lo estaba ignorando tan deliberadamente. Cogió un taxi y le dio la dirección del Club Diógenes. El club tenía un timbre silencioso que avisaba con una luz al mayordomo para que abriera la puerta, pero Greg la pasó por alto y aporreó la madera con toda la fuerza que podía.</p><p>Un hombre rubio de traje negro, cubre zapatos y guantes le abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y los labios apretados en una fina línea blanca. Greg le sonrió, le enseñó la placa y entró a la estancia sin ningún tipo de confirmación por parte del chico.</p><p>Cruzó el pasillo central y abrió la puerta del despacho de Mycroft de par en par.</p><p>El pelirrojo estaba allí, detrás del enorme escritorio mirándole con miedo. Greg entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta de un portazo.</p><p>—Es viernes —exclamó acercándose a él.</p><p>Notó como Mycroft se encogía en el asiento aunque su tono de voz sonó claro y firme.</p><p>—Estoy al tanto de ello —le dijo.</p><p>—Vaya, ¿de verdad? —dijo Greg intentando sonar sarcástico —. Porque el martes tampoco te acordaste del día que era.</p><p>—Como bien sabes, estaba ocupado —dijo Mycroft en un murmullo mientras apartaba los ojos de la cara del policía.</p><p>Greg rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la mesa a un lado de Mycroft.</p><p>—Entiendo que el martes lo necesitaras para reponerte o que sintieras vergüenza. Puedo entender que fuese algo humillante, ¿pero ni una llamada? Soy tu novio Mycroft, estuve esperándote horas en el restaurante. ¿No podrías haberme mandado un mensaje de “Necesito tiempo, no pienso aparecer”?</p><p>Mycroft no le miró, echó la silla hacia atrás y dejó las manos en su regazo.</p><p>—¿Y hoy? ¿También ibas a dejarme plantado como un idiota sin ningún tipo de excusa? ¿Es que acaso me culpas de lo que ha pasado?</p><p>—No seas obtuso Gregory, es mejor así —murmuró.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda es mejor así? —preguntó Greg</p><p>Vale no estaba siendo todo lo paciente que quería pero Mycroft no le estaba dando ningún tipo de excusa. Estaba en su derecho de molestarte.</p><p>—¿Te refieres al hecho de dejarme plantado sin ningún tipo de explicación? ¿A no responderme el teléfono? ¿O a tirar por la borda todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora?</p><p>—¡Es mejor dejarlo ahora! —exclamó, alzó la vista y lo miró con odio y dolor en sus ojos —. Es mejor dejarlo ahora antes de que nos hagamos ilusiones… —su voz falló, tomó aire y siguió algo más calmado pero esta vez no apartó sus ojos de los de Greg —. Después de lo que has visto no puedes hacer como que no ha sucedido. Pensé que podía huir de mi pasado, había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente pero…</p><p>Greg se arrodillo en el suelo y le cogió las manos. Mycroft no le apartó y le dejó de mirar.</p><p>—No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado —le dijo —. Lo que no quiero es que afecte a nuestra relación.</p><p>Mycroft hizo un sonido con la garganta al escucharlo, Greg alzó una ceja confundido.</p><p>—Lo digo enserio Myc, relación. Mantenemos una relación y voy a pelear con uñas y dientes por ella. ¿Me comprendes? Hay que vivir el momento. Yo también tengo un pasado, todos tenemos uno pero eso no tiene que afectar al ahora, ¿me entiendes?</p><p>Greg había subido su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Mycroft. Este la tapó con la suya, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra ella.</p><p>—Tengo tanto miedo, Gregory…</p><p>—Ey… No digas eso. He de reconocer que me sorprendió el video pero no te voy a juzgar por él y…</p><p>Mycroft le interrumpió.</p><p>—No es por el video Gregory, es por todo. Por lo que pasó antes, durante y después de la grabación —abrió los ojos y Greg vio terror absoluto en sus ojos —. Tengo miedo a esto, de lo que puede haber entre nosotros, tengo miedo de ti.</p><p>La última palabra la dijo en una voz apenas audible, pero Greg lo entendió al instante. Bajó la mano de su cara y la regresó al regazo. Sintió como si le clavaran una apuñalada en el estómago.  </p><p>—¿Miedo de mí? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa —. ¿A qué te refieres…? Mycroft yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras y no sé qué pasó con tu ex pero si te dejó sin despedirse yo eso no lo haría. También he sufrido por la pérdida, sé cómo se siente cuando alguien te deja sin ningún tipo de excusa y jamás te haría eso.</p><p>Greg lo miraba apenado, ¿por qué alguien como Mycroft, el hombre más poderoso de toda Inglaterra, podría tenerle miedo?</p><p>—No lo entiendes —murmuró cerrando los ojos, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y le soltó las manos, dejando una distancia de seguridad entre ellos —. No es miedo a la pérdida, es miedo a la cercanía.</p><p>Greg se dejó caer en el suelo, mirándole confundido.</p><p>—¿Cómo que miedo a la cercanía? ¿Tienes miedo a qué te toque…? Porque si no quieres tener sexo o no quieres ni que te bese por mi bien, puedo aceptar eso y…</p><p>Mycroft negó la cabeza, parecía demasiado triste como para seguir hablando.</p><p>—No lo entiendes Gregory, por eso quiero dejar esto. Antes de que todo vaya a más y no haya vuelta atrás…</p><p>Greg tragó saliva.</p><p>—No —dijo con firmeza.</p><p>Mycroft levantó la vista, mirándole sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué no? Yo no quiero seguir y…</p><p>Greg suspiró, se arrastró un poco por el suelo y le cogió las manos.</p><p>—Si es lo que quieres de verdad, de acuerdo. Dejaremos la relación y continuaremos como hasta entonces, solo nos comunicaremos cuando Sherlock haya hecho algo relevante. Pero antes me lo tienes que explicar Mycroft. En una relación siempre hay dos partes y si una no se siente cómoda por lo que está haciendo la otra tiene que expresarlo de alguna manera. Si te molesta algo de mí me gustaría saberlo, por si puedo remediarlo.</p><p>Mycroft le miró en completo silencio. Greg podía ver claramente la duda y el miedo en sus ojos. Sentía un fuerte dolor de estómago y unas ganas de llorar muy fuertes pero tenía que aguantar. Si para Mycroft aquello no había sido nada, no quería demostrarle lo mal que lo estaba afrontando.</p><p>—D-De acuerdo —murmuró Mycroft.</p><p>La garganta de Greg se contrajo, jamás había escuchado temblor en la voz de Mycroft, sentía miedo por si había ido demasiado lejos.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece quedar en mi casa? —se atrevió a preguntar Greg —. Podríamos encargar comida china y…</p><p>—No —interrumpió Mycroft —. En mi casa. Por favor. Yo necesito… Sentirme protegido. Prefiero en mi casa si no te importa.</p><p>Greg ladeó la cabeza aunque asintió.</p><p>—De acuerdo, ¿vamos ahora?</p><p>—No. Mañana, conozco un restaurante muy bueno de comida tai que entrega a domicilio.</p><p>Greg asintió, se puso en pie y sonrió a Mycroft.</p><p>—Nos vemos mañana entonces —le dijo, dio un paso hacia el político para darle un beso pero este se apartó moviendo la silla hacia atrás, Greg se quedó quieto en el aire, suspiro —. Hasta mañana Mycroft.</p><p>Este asintió con la cabeza y bajó de nuevo la vista. Greg giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta tan calmado como pudo. Permaneció así hasta que se alejó unas cuantas calles hasta que descargó toda su furia a patadas contra la rueda de un pobre coche que estaba mal estacionado.</p><p>Estaba muy furioso, no solo por lo que le estaba haciendo el político sino porque no hablaron las cosas desde un principio. No le importaría que Mycroft tuviera miedo al sexo después de esa mala experiencia. Le gustaba y lo respetaba, si no quería nada íntimo con él estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo pero le hubiese gustado que lo hablara con él antes.</p><p>Esperaba que la comida que iban a tener sirviera como explicación y solución. Y le dolería mucho si Mycroft quería dejar la relación definitivamente pero lo aceptaría. No iba a obligar a nadie a estar con él. Había visto demasiado de eso en su trabajo como policía y nadie merecía estar con otra persona si en el fondo no se sentía protegido.</p><p>Apenas durmió durante la noche, intentó distraerse leyendo las noticias o viendo programas absurdos en televisión pero no paraba de imaginar los posibles escenarios que le podía presentar Mycroft e imaginar posibles respuestas que acababan con ellos abrazados y retozando en el sofá.</p><p>La casa del político estaba en el barrio rico de la ciudad, aunque Greg tuvo que admitir que se esperaba que hubiera seguridad privada o algo similar en la puerta, pero no. Solo era una puerta blindada de color negra con una garra como llamador.</p><p>Salió del coche, se alisó la chaqueta y llamó con decisión a la puerta. Mycroft le abrió un minuto después. Tenía un traje de tres piezas, unos zapatos carísimos y estaba perfectamente peinado. La voz de Greg dudó.</p><p>—Uh, ¿vamos a alguna parte? —preguntó dudando.</p><p>—Me siento más seguro así. Pasa, la comida está por llegar.</p><p>Greg se adentró de la enorme casa y se quitó el abrigo mientras miraba alrededor. Las estancias parecían gigantescas y estaban cuidadosamente decoradas, casi parecía una de esas mansiones que salían en las series de televisión de principios de siglo.</p><p>Mycroft se encaminó hacia el salón así que Greg lo siguió en silencio. Había estanterías, un una chimenea en una de las paredes, un sofá de cuero negro lo suficientemente ancho como para dormir en él sin problemas y un diván bajo un ventanal, que estaba seguro que el político usaba para leer.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres de beber? —preguntó el político sacándolo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Greg apartó la vista del enorme televisor apagado y le sonrió.</p><p>—Una cerveza estaría bien.</p><p>Mycroft asintió y regresó al poco con dos cervezas frías. Apenas hizo entregársela llamaron a la puerta, por lo que Mycroft fue a abrir, regresando al poco después con los packs de comida.</p><p>—Seguro que este no es el estilo de comida que prefieres… —comentó Greg abriendo su pack de cartón.</p><p>—Greg, pese a mi imagen considero una maravilla el servicio a domicilio de la comida ´rápida —explicó Mycroft —. Los llevo usando desde que fui a la universidad, salvo que ahora prefiero sitios veganos que no usen aceites industriales.</p><p>—Yo hacía lo mismo en la academia —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Más tarde tenía que compensarlo con entrenamiento extra, pero creo que en ese año que estuve estudiando no cociné ni una sola vez…</p><p>Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa mientras abría su propio pack de comida y usaba los palillos para removerla.</p><p>—Ya verás, esta comida está deliciosa.</p><p>Greg tomó varios bocados y asintió.</p><p>—Riquísima… —dijo con la boca llena.</p><p>Mycroft asintió y bajó la vista a su comida. Aquella conversación había sido absurda, como cuando estás en el ascensor con un vecino y solo puedes hablar con él del tiempo o de lo caro que está todo. Greg suspiró profundamente, quizás demasiado alto pues eso provocó que Mycroft carraspeara y empezara el la conversación.</p><p>—No atrasemos lo inevitable, Gregory. Me gustaría dejar nuestra relación con efecto inmediato, ha sido muy agradable estar contigo pero quiero dejarlo antes de que vaya a peor.</p><p>Greg le miró y tragó saliva.</p><p>—No —dijo con un hilo de voz —. No sin que me des una explicación… Me dijiste que tienes miedo de mí, no de una relación ni del compromiso. De mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que teme? ¿Tienes miedo a que se me vaya la cabeza un día? ¿Qué sea peligroso el que tenga un arma?</p><p>—Greg, yo también tengo armas en mi casa. No solo las que hay en las estatuas, también tengo dos armas de fuego escondidas en sus respectivas cajas fuertes. No es eso —dijo Mycroft con claridad —. Es miedo a enamorarme.</p><p>—¿Enamorarte? —preguntó Greg sin entender —. Mycroft, el amor es lo más bonito que existe en este mundo, ¿cómo puedes tener miedo a eso?</p><p>Mycroft suspiró.</p><p>—No lo entenderías.</p><p>—Explícamelo —pidió Greg, dejó su comida en la mesa y puso las manos en su regazo, centrando toda su atención en Mycroft.</p><p>El político suspiró profundamente.</p><p>—Gregory, cuando estoy en una relación lo doy todo. Y no de la forma en la que tú crees. Estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que amo, cualquiera. Solo he tenido dos relaciones en mi vida y en las dos he cometido errores de los que me arrepiento enormemente.</p><p>—No… No lo entiendo —se sinceró Greg.</p><p>Mycroft suspiró, se pasó una mano por la cara antes de seguir hablando.</p><p>—Es literalmente lo que te estoy diciendo Gregory. Mi anterior pareja me pidió firmar unos papeles que parecían inocuos, yo sabía lo que eran. Al firmarlos estaría otorgando unos fondos públicos a la apertura de un prostíbulo que incluiría a trabajadoras menores. Sabía de sobra que ocurriría y aun así firme esos papeles porque mi ex me lo pidió. Y no me tuvo ni que chantajear con nada, Gregory. Pensé que si no lo hacía él me dejaría y no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él en ese momento, hacíamos innumerables cosas juntos y se sentía tan bien sentirse querido.</p><p>Greg lo miró confundido.</p><p>—Espera, ¿hablas de esas noticias que incluyeron a miembros de la realeza? —preguntó.</p><p>Mycroft asintió.</p><p>—Los pillaron, al final se encontró pruebas y los pillaron.</p><p>—Yo entregué las pruebas —dijo Mycroft —. La persona con la que estaba me acabó dejando y cuando me recuperé emocionalmente de ello me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Tuve que reunir innumerables pruebas y luego di un soplo anónimo. Por suerte ahora todos los implicados están despojados de sus títulos y serán juzgados, pero si eso pasó fue culpa mía. Yo era el único autorizado para hacer ese tipo de transferencia.</p><p>Greg tragó saliva.</p><p>—¿Y el video porno?</p><p>Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente pero aun así respondió a la pregunta.</p><p>—Fue parecido. Mi ex pareja había pedido dinero a un prestamista para comprarse un coche y no tenía forma de devolverlo. Quería vender drogas para poder pagarlo pero tenía miedo de que lo pillaran y esos antecedentes aparecieran cuando hiciera el examen de abogado así que encontró en el periódico el anuncio de esa maldita película. Buscaban a una pareja, me lo pidió y acepté. De nuevo, no me tuvieron que convencer. Acepté porque pensé que se buscaría a otro para hacer la película y no podía tolerar perderle.</p><p>Greg tragó saliva con dificultad, ahora entendía el carácter distante de Mycroft. Si era frío con todos aquellos que le rodeaban nunca tendría la oportunidad de crear lazos y que estos llegaran al punto de no retorno.</p><p>El político parecía claramente avergonzado, miraba a sus pies y se había agarrado las manos puesto que no sabía dónde colocarlas.</p><p>—Mycroft, yo jamás te pediría nada como eso. Si tuviera algún problema o quisiera algo intentaría conseguirlo por mis propios medios y…</p><p>—Eso no lo sabes Gregory —interrumpió Mycroft —. No es solamente que me pidas que haga algo es el mero hecho de que me lo comentes. Si dijeras en voz alta que vas a pedir un crédito para comprarte un coche, al día siguiente te tendría ese coche comprado. Cualquier cosa que quieras yo te la daría, por eso quiero cortar ahora la relación. Antes de que llegue a ese punto donde no hay vuelta atrás.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora hacia mí, Mycroft? ¿Me tienes cariño, me quieres? ¿Sientes algo?</p><p>—Te quiero Gregory —murmuró Mycroft —. Y no quiero llegar a ese punto de necesidad que tengo con todas las personas que he amado.</p><p>—¿Eres feliz? Ahora mismo, ¿eres feliz con lo que sientes hacia mí?</p><p>Mycroft lo miró confundido.</p><p>—Claro, ¿cómo no podría serlo?</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué no te quedas con eso, Myc? ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la felicidad? Yo te quiero, ¿sabes? Tras mi divorcio eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero mantener esta relación porque me hace sentir vivo. Y también haría todo lo que me pidieras, quizás no a tal extremo como haces tú pero lo haría todo.</p><p>—¿Y quién me dice que no harás igual que los demás, Gregory? Si ocurre algún día me daré cuenta demasiado tarde y lo pasaré mal, el dolor de finalizar una relación donde lo has dado todo sentimentalmente es como el dolor físico. Como si te aplastaran el corazón.</p><p>—¿Te crees que yo no me he sentido así? Amé a mi ex mujer, Mycroft. Pensé que con ella tendría hijos y que envejecería a su lado. Y cuando me puso los cuernos la primera vez dolió como si me apuñalaran con un hierro incandescente, ¿por qué te crees que la perdoné? Porque la amaba, por eso estuve con ella a pesar de que me fue infiel en innumerables ocasiones. Y fue así hasta que me di cuenta de que ella no me amaba como yo o hacía y que no merecía la pena sufrir por alguien que no sentía lo mismo.</p><p>Mycroft se pasó las manos por el pelo y le miró, los ojos le brillaban y su mirada era triste.</p><p>—No quiero hacer algo de lo que arrepentirme, Greg.</p><p>El policía se dejó sorprender por un segundo, era la primera vez que Mycroft lo llamaba por el diminutivo, cosa que había pedido desde el principio y que nunca había sucedido. Se acercó a él y le agarró las manos.</p><p>—El amor es riesgo, ¿no? Yo te juraré que jamás voy a pedirte nada imprudente. Y tú me jurarás que nunca me serás infiel. Y nunca sabremos si algún día se dará el caso, ¿no? Así que solo nos queda confiar el uno en la palabra del otro y vivir esta relación sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera tener.</p><p>—El amor es peligroso… —murmuró Mycroft.</p><p>—Lo es, pero también es espléndido, ¿no? Yo me siento como si tuviera quince años cada vez que espero un mensaje tuyo. Y recibirlo es como un subidón de adrenalina que me recarga las pilas y me hace ver el resto del día más interesante. ¿No es lo mismo para ti?</p><p>Mycroft sonrió con timidez.</p><p>—Pues claro que sí, Greg…</p><p>El inspector subió las manos hasta la cara de Mycroft y la acunó entre ellas.</p><p>—Entonces vamos a disfrutar de esto, ¿sí? Y ya nos preocuparemos de los problemas si llegan.</p><p>Greg se perdió en los ojos azules de Mycroft durante un par de minutos hasta que se fijó en como algo cambió. No supo cómo fue pero hubo un brillo en los ojos de Mycroft que le aseguró que la ilusión por su relación seguía ahí.</p><p>—Me parece bien —dijo sonriéndole.</p><p>Greg le devolvió la sonrisa, se aproximó a él y le besó. Mycroft no se apartó esta vez y se dejó hacer por Greg, participando en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.</p><p>Un rato más tarde, seguían en el sofá, ambos desnudos y bajo una manta que había en uno de los sofás. Greg estaba tumbado bocarriba, abrazando a Mycroft que descansaba sobre su pecho. Sonreía de oreja a oreja al techo.</p><p>—Uhm… Así que me quieres, ¿eh? —comentó Mycroft con voz risueña.</p><p>La cara de Greg se puso de color granate y miró hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de Mycroft.</p><p>—Cállate…</p><p>Mycroft emitió una sonora carcajada antes de volver acomodarse sobre el pecho de Greg.</p><p>—Y yo, Greg. Y yo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>